


Oh Those Summer Nights

by Fandom_Mistress



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Nothing explicit, Other, Skinny Dipping, Underage Drinking, but uh... implied future shenanigans, lake, lake house, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Mistress/pseuds/Fandom_Mistress
Summary: Its not often you and Lux get a weekend at her family's lake-side cabin all alone. No adults. No older brothers. No supervision of ANY kind. Just you and her. And whatever stupid decisions the six-packs you brought facilitate
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Oh Those Summer Nights

“Come on!” Lux pulls at your hand as you climb out of the driver’s side door.

“Lux, come on, we’ve got, like, a whole-ass weekend here. You don’t need to rush me!” you chuckle and walk around to the trunk. You pull out a couple of suitcases (Only one of which was yours), Lux’s ‘pool party package’, a large umbrella, and still more luggage. “Jeez, lil’ light, did you bring like three months worth of clothing?” You grunt as you let it all drop to the floor. The lake-side house cast a long shadow over the dirt path you’d just driven.

“Only the essentials!” Lux’s face popped up suddenly, from around the corner, making you jump. “Now come on! Sunset’s gonna start soon!” She dashed away, holding a couple of 6-packs of beer. Were you supposed to have them? No. Did you particularly care? Also no.

“We have HOURS, Lux, there’s no rush!” You grabbed the luggage (Lux, for all that she’s been your best friend for years, can grab her own damn ‘pool party package’), and walked it all over to the front door. “Lightbeam, you got the keys? Or were you planning on sleeping on the porch all weekend?”

“I mean, we did bring a hammock!” Lux called back, and you groaned. Of course.

“Come open the door, would you?” You called back, and waited. No response. “Lux?” After another while of silence, you started to get worried, only for the front door to spring open.

“RAH!!!” Lux yelled at you, and laughed when you jumped back.

“Jesus, do you get off on scaring me? I swear, one day, you’re gonna give me a heart attack.” You grumbled, picking up the luggage you’d dropped and making your way inside. 

“Wait, where's my PPP?” She looked around you, searching for the great big blue and white striped bag she brought.

“Out by the car. You can carry your own baggage.” You laughed at her little pout before letting her make her way to the car, while you started to look around. The little lakeside house was two stories, probably more space than the two of you needed, but it was nice all the same. Cream colored furniture on a natural toned wood, with the occasional rug. The kitchen was all stainless steel appliances and ceiling lights. The stairs led upstairs, obviously. But you’d check that out later. The windows out the back gave a very nice view out onto the lake, and a small surprise.

“Lux? Is that… a dock?” You looked back at where lux was shoving the door open with the large bag.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! Private dock! My brother wanted to use this for family vacations, but... “ She shrugged and dropped the bag. You nodded and reached for your suitcase. Throwing it open, you pulled out two glass bottles of coke.

“Thirsty?” You asked, opening one. When Lux nodded, you tossed her the other bottle. You looked back out, at the sun, just barely touching the horizon.

“Wanna watch?” Lux gestured out the window with her drink.

“I mean… I already am.” You smirked when she glared at your smartass response.

“You know what I mean. And just for that, you’re not getting a choice. Come on.” She walked past you, grabbing your wrist and dragging you out back. The dock was in decent shape, for being out of use. Just a little behind where the dock reached solid land, a fire pit sat in a little patio, the chairs that lux had brought with you guys already set up.

“Damn. You really wanted this whole sunset date to happen, huh?” You smiled as you watched Lux go bright red. Okay, so maybe you WANTED it to be a date. Sue you. Not like it would be. She had some stupid merger marriage to go home to. 

“Shush. We’re here for fun, right?” She refused to look at you as she sat down, ripping into one of the six-packs.

“Really? Ripping into our limited booze stash this early?” You grinned as you took the other seat. Lux held out an unopened can, and you grabbed it, enjoying the pop-fizz of the can opening.

“Oh shit. We forgot to light the fire.” Lux set her beer down, and ran back inside. You watched her run in, and chuckled. It's another few minutes, and the sun is disappearing behind the instant treeline on the opposite side of the lake when lux comes back. “Okay! I’ve got lighter fluid, matches, and logs. That should be good, right?”

“I mean… I think?” You stood up and removed the metal grate from the top of the brick fire pit. “Let’s get the logs in the pit, and then we’ll see.” Lux grabbed one of the logs and tossed it to you. You put three of the five logs she’d brought in the pit, and then Lux poured lighter fluid all over them.

“Right. So… do we just… toss a match?” Lux asked, waving around the box. You shrugged and watched Lux try, and fail, to strike a match.

“Lux. Lux have you ever used a matchbox before?” You asked, trying to stop the giggles threatening to escape.

“Of course I’ve used a matchbox! These matches are just-” She's cut off by the sound of a match finally catching. “Ha! See?” She tossed the match into the fire pit, but nothing happened. The two of you stare at the logs in silence. You held out your hand.

“Here, let me try.” Lux, reluctantly, handed you the box. You struck a match, on your first try, and carefully touched it to one of the lighter-fluid soaked logs. It was a mistake. The lighter fluid catches incredibly fast, and you jump back with a yelp, falling flat on the floor. Lux, for her part, was laughing. A lot. “This is your fault.” You grumbled, standing up, and placing the grate back of the fire pit.

“Wha- I- H-how is this… Sorry… how is this my fault?” Lux asked, in between fits of laughter.

“Cause you can’t strike a match.” You sat down and stared at the sunset. The two of you sat, staring at the sunset, watching as more and more of the sun slowly disappeared below the horizon. There was idle chit-chat, mostly. Someone on the cheerleader squad did something. Garen’s ex-girlfriend was back in town. You’d seen something creepy out by the storage shed on the school grounds. It was nice. Peaceful. Different from the usual chaos. And then Lux got an idea.

“Hey… wanna do something stupid?” She asked, sitting up straight. The sun was nearly gone by now, bathing the entire area in shades of purple and pink, though some stray golden rays still bounced off the lake.

“How stupid?” You asked.

“Like… There’s a decent chance we won't get in bed tonight, if we do it.” Lux looked at the sunset again, and then at you.

“I mean… that's why we’re here right?” You sat up and smirked. “So, what do we do?”

“We’re gonna shotgun these beers, and then we’re gonna see what happens!” She grinned and reached for one of her 4 beers.

“Are we even gonna be sober enough to finish all of them?” You asked, reaching for a can from your own six pack. Lux held up a finger, chugging the beer, as fast as she could. She didn’t finish much, though, before she had to stop and breathe.

“Ugh, thats so fucking hard to do… how do they do it?” She coughs out.

“I mean, they probably have practice.” You said, opening your own can. You try to chug the whole thing down, but, like Lux, you have to stop about halfway through the can. “Blegh. It's so much more  _ bitter _ .” You said. You locked eyes with Lux, and then smirked. “Betcha I’ll finish this can before you.”

“What? Nuh uh.” She pulled her chair so she was sitting in front of you, facing you. “On the count of three, we drink, okay?” You nodded and turned to face her. “3. 2. 1.” You both immediately tilted your heads back, trying to finish the rest of the can before the other. Lux beat you by a hair, but she beat you. “Hah! Slowpoke!”

“That was like, half a second, you can’t call that slow!” You said, grabbing another one. “One more time. I’ll beat you!” Lux copied your example and opened the next can. “3. 2. 1!” You and lux both drank . Probably past the point of stupidity. There was barely enough light to see by the time you’d both finished the six packs. And you definitely weren’t sober.

“Hah! You lost… again!” Lux pointed at you and then stood. “I wanna do something else stupid.” She stood, and you stood up after her. You were lucky neither of you had balance issues, even as drunk as you were. Tipsy! You were  _ tipsy _ at best. According to yourself.

“What did you have planned?” You asked. Lux looked suddenly bashful and excited all at once.

“Come with me to the dock.” She said, holding out her hand. You, in turn, raised yours.

“We’re already at the dock. See, it's right there.” You laughed at the half-hearted glare that Lux sent your way.

“That’s not what i  _ mean _ !” She grabbed your wrist and started dragging you along. Soon the two of you were standing on the dock itself, surrounded by water. And probably mosquitoes. “Good. Now. I have 2 things to say!” Lux took a step away from you and flashed a peace sign in your face.

“Uhuh, and these two things are?” You put your hand on your hip, leaning to one side, as sassily as you can manage.

“Number 1!” Lux pointed at you, and then promptly turned red. “I may, kinda, sorta have, like… a huge crush on you.” you were about to respond when Lux cut you off. “Number 2! Catch!’ She tossed her shirt at you, and you barely caught the damn thing.

“Lux!? What are you-” You barely got those words out before her jeans hit you in the face.

“Come ooooon! Let’s go skinny dipping! I promise you won’t be disappointed!” She grabbed your hand and started pulling you along.

“Wait!” You pulled your hand back and walked to the beginning of the dock. “Race me.” You smirked up at her, stripping out of your own shirt and pants. You tossed the bundle of your combined clothes on the ground. Lux pouted, but made her way next to you.

“Okay! On the count of three, okay? 1… 2…” Before ever reaching three, Lux took off running.

“Cheater! Get back here!” You took off running, just barely behind her.

“Come on slowpoke! Catch me if you can!” She giggled and pulled a little further ahead. She eventually reaches the edge on the dock. “I win!” Is all she yelled, before jumping. “Geronimo!” The large splash reached you on the dock, sending chills up and down your body.

“Lux!” You yell. Reaching the end of the dock and jumping in. When you surfaced, Lux was treading water near the end of the dock. “This isn't what skinny dipping is, you know.” Lux smirked at you, and held up her bra.

“Wanna check underwater?” She smirked at how red you got.

“No, I’ll believe you. But, uh… Can I do something?” That time it was Lux’s turn to blush.

“Depends… What is it you wanna do?” She asked.

“It's a surprise.” You swam over towards her slowly. “Close your eyes.” Lux did as she was told, though it was obvious she was still nervous. Making as little noise as possible, you leaned in close, and gently pressed your lips to hers. “You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.” You whispered. Lux opened her eyes, cheeks flushed, breathing heavy.

“Wanna do it again?”


End file.
